


Better than Chocolate

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Futa!Allura, Omega Pidge, Oral Sex, Team as Family, aged up pidge, alpha allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Pidge is a late bloomer at 22. Allura is here to take care of her pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nupitrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/gifts).



“I’m just saying maybe one of us should check on her…” Allura sighed, shifting slightly as a man next to her shifted on the subway. This was the problem with New York City subways. Not enough room. Not enough trains. As the Beta pushed even further into her space, she let out a steady growl. The beta froze and turned, leaning closer to another person on the subway.

Good.

“Yes…” she fought the urge to groan. “I understand…Lance. I understand you’re busy, but you’re pack Omega. I’m just…I understand you’re on the other side of the city. But… Wait no!” She throws a sharp look at an Alpha who moved to stand next to her. “Why are you on the—Keith is in heat?! He’s early. Are you… Well alright.”

She sighs and let go of the bar to rub the wrinkle forming in-between her eyebrows. “No, you’re right. You’re right. I’ll go… Take care of him. Okay, Lance?” She laughs as Lance makes some crack about it being his job just as the subway doors open. She quickly makes her way towards the exit, purse clutched close to the front of her body. She’d been robbed only once since immigrating to this country. She had no plans for a repeat.

She hangs up and stashes her phone in her coat pocket. Luckily Pidge lived close by which meant she wouldn’t have to change trains. Besides…she preferred walking above ground anyway. She was a firm believer that people were meant to stay as little indoors as possible and had lived her life accordingly. The irony of moving to a city was not lost on her. But work and family obligations had turned her away from her ideal job of nature photographer and had instead settled on running her father’s fashion line. These days she rarely found herself with a camera.

But it wasn’t all bad. At least she’d found her pack: Shiro, her second; Keith, a stubborn little Alpha and a terrible late bloomer only finding his dynamic after they’d met at 24; Hunk and Pidge, her Betas; and Lance, her wonderful Omega. All of them had been new hires after her father had passed and Zarkon had taken half the company and the majority of the assets, employees, and money. Having liquidated almost everything while Allura had foolishly lost herself in her grief.

But that wasn’t to say they were down and out. Oh no! Voltron was making a come back. And as she walked the streets, she was graced with the sight of people wearing her and Shiro’s designs as Lance smiled down at them from their strategically placed posters. This one a picture Keith had insisted on during their debriefing that had paid off.

Now she just needs to get their photographer on the other side of the lens.

A block away from Pidge’s destination, she freezes. Omega. New born, sweet Omega. Heavy in the air and… She sniffs and frowns. This Omega is scared, bordering on terrified. But as she looks around at the other alphas on the street, she notices none of the others have seemed to notice. She sniffs again and then takes off running.

An omega. Unclaimed and terrified and yet not a single alpha has paused to smell. Which means this Omega is part of a pack, is distinctly calling out for their pack members. And if Allura can smell, it means…

As she enters the stairwell of Pidge’s apartment building, she fights the urge to moan. She is head alpha. She will need control for this, “Pidgeon,” she calls as she taps on the door. She pauses to try and listen in. “Pidge, can I come in?”

She presses her ear to the door and does her best to make out any sound. But there is nothing. Which is far more concerning than anything else. “I’m coming in if you don’t respond!” she calls and then flips open her phone, debating. Lance would know what to do, but he is most likely occupied. Keith was also a late bloomer, but he is occupying Lance.

She takes a deep breathe and calls Hunk, “Pidge is in heat,” she says as soon as Hunk picks up.

There is a pause and then, “Allura, she’s going to need you,” Hunk states, plain as can be. Hunk has been raised by two omegas and has an omega sister. He’ll know what to do. “She’s a late bloomer. An omega receiving their first heat at 22 is in for a rough time. She’s going to be scared and confused. You’re an alpha but you’re also her alpha. I need you to remember that, okay.”

“Okay,” Allura repeats and takes a deep, steadying breath. She would need to get used to the scent of Pidge and of Pidge in heat. She remembers the first time she’d helped Lance through a heat and swallows hard. “Hunk I’m going to need heat supplies and aids. Pidge isn’t going to have any of that.”

“I’ll pick up some stuff,” Hunk reassures her, “Take care of her in the mean time, okay Allura?”

“Yeah,” she opens her purse and pulls out the key ring that held a key to each of her pack member’s apartments. Green for Pidge. “Just come quick.”

.

“Pidge,” she calls into the house as she locks the door behind her. The smell is too much now, nearly eye watering, and she throws open a few windows as she searchs the apartment. If Pidge hadn’t attracted any stray alphas at this point, she probably isn’t going to period. “Pidge, I need you to talk to me.”

She tries not to be too disappointed when she checks the bedroom and finds nothing. She’s read about this, she thinks as she makes her way to the bathroom, panicking omegas trying to cool themselves down with cold water instead of pacifying the problem. For some reason she had hoped Pidge would be smarter than this.

She grabs a few towels and lays them out on the floor before pulling Pidge out of the bathtub. At least she’d left the water lukewarm instead of ice cold.

“Al-allura,” Pige whispers as Allura lays her down on the floor, carefully peeling off her sleeping shirt. No panties or bra. At least that’d make her life easier

“Hey Pidgeon,” Allura smiles as she starts drying off Pidge’s limbs. Careful not to press too hard. She remembers how easily stimulated Lance could be and she couldn’t imagine the stress Pidge is going through.

“H…how did you…?” Pidge blinks and frowns, as if disappointed in her inability to form the words she is looking for.

Allura finishes the legs and moves to the arms, “We were worried about you so I came to check up on you. Why didn’t you call us?” she tries to keep her voice light but from the way Pidge looks away it is possible she failed.

“I…I panicked,” she admits, licking her lips. She is starting to shiver now, the affects of the cool bath and the cold tile catching up to her.

“That’s okay,” Allura soothes, wrapping her in another dry towel before carefully picking her up bridle style. Her hair was wet, but Allura could dry that in the bedroom. Pidge needed blankets for now. “We’re all allowed to panic sometimes.”

Pidge falls quiet after that, letting Allura settler her on the bed and wrap her in a few blankets before going to search in her closet. And there…a sweatshirt form Shiro, a shirt from lance. One of Allura’s skirts. Gloves Keith had been complaining he’d misplaced for weeks now and a headband from Hunk. A little nest from their latest, little omega. She carefully picks up all the items and takes care to wrap Pidge in each one except for the skirt. Allura would be able to provide that scent easily.

When done with that task, she grabs the hair blow dryer, “Is this okay?” Allura asks. Lance never liked loud noises during his heats.

Pidge shrugs and, when Allura hesitates, finally nods. She turns it on.

There was something oddly peaceful about blow drying Pidge’s hair as Pidge did her best to hid her face in Allura’s chest. When she’d done as much as Pidge would allow her, she moved them to the center of the bed and pulled Pidge close. Pushing as many calming scents into the air as she could when Pidge froze.

“It’s just sleep,” Allura whispers, pulling Pidge close and allowing her to once again bury her face in Allura’s chest. “Rest. You’re safe now.”

.

She wakes when Hunk enters the room.

“How is she?” Hunk asks in a whisper as he placed the plastic bags he’d brought by the nightstand.

Allura hums, turning slightly to look at him better. Careful not to jostle Pidge too much, “Found her in the bathroom.”

Hunk sighs, “Lance did the same thing his first time. She’ll be al lright. Is she warmer now?”

“Close,” Allura nods, “The second wave will hit her soon.”

“What are you going to do?” Hunk asks.

Allura thinks for a moment, “Whatever she will allow me… Are you staying?”

Hunk shakes his head as he closes his phone. “Lance needs me. Apparently Keith ran out of lube.”

“You’re too good for us, Hunk,” she smiles as Pidge hums in her sleep, snuggling even closer.

Hunk smiles, “I do my best.”

.

She wakes to the feeling of curious hands on her breast and a warm mouth against her throat. “Hey,” she mumbles when those hands move down lower to where her shirt had ridden up in her sleep. “Wh…”

The hands freeze and slowly Allura opens her eyes to see Pidge looking at her with wide-blown eyes.

“Good morning,” she smiles, pushing away despite the small whine, “How are you feeling?”

Pidge frowns at her, “Horny.”

She laughs, sitting up. Letting the blanket pool at her waist. With the blankets moved she can smell Pidge’s arousal. The warm, sweet smell of an omega in heat no longer tinged with the musty scent of fear. “No but really…Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Pidge sighs and flops over onto her back, shrugging. “Yeah. I could get something to eat.”

“Oh good. Because I think Hunk bought enough to feed us for a month,” Allura says, stepping out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast is eggs and bacon and toast and orange slices and orange juice because Hunk is thorough like that. In the end, Allura is feeling quite satisfied with herself, watching their newest pack Omega lick the plate clean before downing her glass of orange juice with an unnecessary amount of flourish. “Finished?” Allura jokes.

Pidge looks down at her clean plate and then quietly eyes the remaining slice of toast on Allura’s.

She passes it over wordlessly.

“I didn’t expect to be so hungry,” Pidge admits after she finishes washing her face and brushing her teeth, following Allura back into the bedroom.

“Heat pads,” Allura says, digging out a box of heavy duty pads that Hunk had bought. “You should change the one you’re wearing. I can smell your second wave coming on soon.”

Pidge scowls and accepts the box. “I thought Lance used tampons.”

“Lance has a little more experience,” Allura says lightly. “Why don’t we start with these and try tampons next time when we know what your flow will be like?”

Pidge grumbles something under her breath that Allura isn’t able to catch before turning around and heading into the bathroom. There are a few moments of silence and then the toilet flushes and Pidge comes back out. “It’s like I’m wearing a diaper.”

“Pidge…” Allura tries not to smile.

“I thought it was bad enough I got my periods, and now I’m gonna get both!” she whines, throwing herself onto her bed to glare at the ceiling. “And I’m still really horny!”

“Don’t worry.” Allura picks up another bag. “Hunk was really thorough. He bought plenty of heat aids and I can be right in the next room if you need me.”

“Well… what if I don’t want you in the next room?” Pidge asks. “What if I want you to stay?”

“Pidge, as much as I am honored,” Allura says carefully, sitting down next to Pidge on the bed, “this is your first heat. I just want to know you’re sure.”

“I want you,” Pidge says suddenly, sitting up to push herself closer to Allura. “I… you make me feel safe and I just… I think if you’re here...” She pauses for a moment. “This is all so new. And I trust you. Please, Allura.”

“I…” Allura looks away. “We can try. But the moment it becomes too much, I will remove myself. Is that fair, Pidge? I want you to feel safe.”

“I will,” Pidge promises. “I trust you.”

.

The second wave hits sometime around noon as Allura starts to doze off on the couch as Pidge plays some game on her laptop, the repetitive music and occasional death noise lulling her to sleep until a pair of hands find their way to her waist.

“We should move to the bedroom,” Allura murmurs as Pidge pushes closer, slipping between her legs to lie against her, chest to chest, her face buried in Allura’s neck. There is hesitation in every move, in every careful placement of Pidge’s fingers against her sides, in the gentle rolls of Pidge’s hips. It is endearing in its clumsy innocence.

“Come now.” She shuts her laptop and stands, gathering Pidge in her arms so she can lift her bridal style and carry her to her bed.

Pidge coos softly into her hair and wraps her arms around her neck. “Don’t let go,” she whispers, when Allura places her on the prepared bed. There are heat padding and blankets already in place, a nest carefully built around the pillows, everything already done to Pidge’s liking.

“I’ll be right back,” Allura reassures, pulling away despite the steady whine growing in the back of Pidge’s throat. Her eyes are open and clear. Understanding. Still present. It is just the beginning of the second wave.

Allura quickly gathers the Gatorade and water she’d left to cool in the fridge. She sets them on the night stand for when Pidge is inevitably exhausted and dehydrated, not merely from sex but from the toll that simply being in heat can take on one’s body. She finds herself stalling. Her first time was difficult and confusing. She’d felt uncertain, her first time spent with another Alpha from a neighboring pack she’d grown up with next door. It’s safe to say their friendship hadn’t survived the experience. And throughout the very mechanical sex she’d had to bear during her first rut, she’d found herself regretting her choice of partner. She doesn’t want the same for Pidge. She wants Pidge to feel as loved and appreciated as possible. She wants Pidge to feel taken care of.

So when she finally brings herself to crawl back onto the bed where Pidge has been lying, uncharacteristically silent, watching her make up her mind, she hesitates to touch Pidge.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Pidge reassures her as she reaches up to twirl a few strands of silver hair around her fingers. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

“It’s not that,” Allura clarifies. She shifts her weight so she has one hand free to trace a line down Pidge’s side, stopping at the hem of her shirt. “I do want this, Pidgeon. I just… I need to be absolutely sure that you do. And that you won’t regret this. Or… regret  _ me.” _

“Oh, Lance has told me enough that I know I won’t regret you,” Pidge jokes, smirking up at her.

“Pidge… I’m serious,” Allura urges. “I need to know one hundred percent that you are certain.”

Pidge sobers. “I  _ am _ certain, Allura. I don’t want anyone else here but you.” She plants her hands on Allura’s hips and draws them closer together. “You’re my friend, and the most beautiful woman I know. Part of me thinks this might be a fever dream. I can’t believe that you’re here with me in my bed, and – leaning in to kiss –”

Her sentence fades into a whimper when their lips meet. It is easy to control the kiss. Allura had imagined Pidge to be impatient or more demanding. Noisy even. But there is none of that. Pidge submits readily. Lets Allura dominate the kiss, decide the pace. They move slow. At first just simple pecks on the lip before deepening into an open-mouthed kiss. Pidge’s breath hitches at the first touch of Allura’s tongue but she welcomes it all the same, and it’s endearingly clumsy, the way Pidge tries to meet her halfway.

Allura breaks the kiss. Pidge leans up and attempts to follow but Allura gently pushes her down into the pillow, running the back of her hand against her jaw so that she’ll turn her head to the side. Pidge obliges, and she’s rewarded with a string of kisses from her throat to the scent gland that has Allura wired with its heady, inviting redolence. Some innate instinct of possessiveness tempts her to leave marks, and she catches herself dragging her teeth along the side of Pidge’s neck before she stops herself. This is Pidge’s first time. She must be delicate, and doting, and reminds herself to exercise the same kind of gentleness she only wishes she’d been afforded.

“You don’t have to treat me like glass,” Pidge murmurs, as if reading her thoughts. “I know you’re holding back.”

Allura smiles. Pidge’s flushed face is infinitely sweet. “Let me take care of you, darling. I want to do this right.” It would be so easy to take her now with a roughness that part of Allura craved. But she couldn’t. Not today. “Next time.”

Pidge breathes hard. “Next time?”

“If you’ll have me,” Allura amends. She dips so that her mouth is at Pidge’s ear, her breath hot on her skin. “Believe me, dove, it would be my absolute pleasure to fuck you. But today, just let me love you.”

Pidge nods, speechless, whatever witty reply she might have conjured up lost in the moan she can’t contain.

Allura pushes away to pull off her shirt before reaching down to push Pidge’s sleeping shirt up to rest just below her breasts. Bending low, she kisses right above the pantyline and smiles when she hears Pidge’s breath hitch. She moves upwards slowly, pausing every now and then to suck at a spot that Pidge seems to particularly enjoy, careful to not leave marks -- but it seems Pidge is prone to bruising easily. Slowly, she drags her tongue across the mark in a silent apology. When she reaches the edge of the shirt, she looks up to see Pidge flushed pink, biting at her lip.

“None of that now,” Allura murmurs, leaning up to kiss Pidge softly, indulging by sucking on her lower lip before pulling away to look at Pidge through hooded eyes. “I want to know you’re enjoying it.”

Pidge sighs and nods, tension easing out of her shoulders as she settles down against the pillows, chest still heaving.

“Good,” she praises before moving back down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to where she feels Pidge’s nipple pressing up against her shirt. “You’re perfect.”

Even through the fabric, the touch is practically electric; Pidge’s spine arches involuntarily in a moment of beautiful desperation and Allura kisses the same spot, earning a hard gasp and the tug of Pidge’s hands in her hair. She continues to tease with her mouth, and she places her free hand on the other breast, squeezing gently until Pidge begins to beg for her to take her shirt off.

It goes without saying that Allura is delighted to comply with her request. She slips off Pidge’s top and takes a moment to marvel at the sight of her, the dusting of freckles that peppers the small breasts that fit perfectly in Allura’s palms, that are soft in her cupped hands and hard beneath the swipe of her thumbs. Pidge is wonderfully sensitive and Allura indulges in this fact, rolling the nipples beneath and between her slender fingers for what feels like a dreamy eternity before finally conceding to Pidge’s frequent requests for more.

Allura is tender but methodical, first pressing little butterfly kisses across the omega’s chest before finally taking one of Pidge’s breasts in her mouth, sucking abruptly enough that Pidge practically cries out but still careful enough to be gentle. She licks a long, slow, languid circle around the nipple before cautiously scraping it with the edges of her teeth; that elicits another muffled cry from Pidge, who is already hopelessly needy.

The hands in her hair pull tighter and she catches herself by surprise when she moans. “Allura,” Pidge gasps, twisting her hair in her fingers and pulling Allura closer as she works her tongue back and forth over her nipple, faster and faster, her other hand mimicking the same motion, flicking the hard nub between her fingers. “Allura, please.”

She pulls away and ignores the tension in her hair. “What do you want, dove?”

“I...” Pidge chokes, body shaking as Allura continues to play with her breasts, proud of her patience as her beautiful, needy Omega begs for her. “I need…”

“Where do you want me?” Allura asks. The room is heady now with the smell of heat and Allura takes a deep breath, her cock slowly pushing out of the confines of its sheath as her arousal grows. But she ignores it for now. This is not about her.

“I--” Pidge looks up at her, eyes impossibly wide. “More, please.”

Allura smiles. “Do you want me here?” she asks, squeezing Pidge’s breast. “Or here?”

She shifts her weight and pulls her hand away to trace a lazy line just above the hem of Pidge’s panties.

“Yes,” Pidge hisses, hips bucking up before she stills and settles against the pillows, “There, please. Allura.”

“Then you need to let go,” Allura laughs, gently pulling at the hand in her hair. For a moment, Pidge whines, staring at her with those impossibly large eyes. Finally she complies. Lets her hands fall uselessly to the bed as Allura moves.

Her panties are soaked. At one point, Pidge must have removed her heat pads and when Allura touches just above the clit, Pidge gasps, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

“Hands down,” Allura commands, Alpha slipping into her voice despite her intentions. Pidge moves to obey, her hands moving above her head. “I want to hear you,” she repeats.

Pidge nods.

“Does this feel good?” Allura asks, leaning closer to press her face against the damp spot, carefully kissing up and down.

Pidge moans, thighs twitching from where Allura has pushed them down and apart.

She moves then, sitting up and coaching Pidge to lift her hips before pulling her panties down and off before settling in between her legs. She kisses the inside of Pidge’s knee and sucks languidly at her soft inner thigh, long and hard, and when her lips pop off there’s a bruise. It’s hard to be careful now; her restraint is wearing thin.

Pidge keens.

“You can hold me,” Allura whispers before kissing her way up. She dares to leave a hickey every now and then, the smell of slick and heat so thick that she can feel her mouth beginning to water. Her cock strains against the inside of her pants and she fights the urge to remove them.

Not yet.

When she is done with one leg, she moves to the other, repeats herself as Pidge continues to cry out, legs shaking where they rest on the small of her back. Each time she pinpoints a sensitive spot Pidge’s hands find her, grabbing at her hair or brushing her fingers against her cheeks and jaw. At one point, Pidge cups Allura’s cheek, and when she stops to look up she sees Pidge sitting up, chest heaving and hair wild, with the loveliest look on her face.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers, and Allura smiles, nuzzling into her hand before turning to kiss her palm.

“I’ve got you,” Allura reassures her, sitting up to kiss her once--a warm press of the lips—before firmly pushing her down. “Relax, Pidge. I’ve got you.”

She sighs, melts into the bedding and place her hands above her head, neck bared. “I know,” she smiles softly.

.

Stories of Omega tasting sweet or fruity are far from reality, Allura decides, sweeping her tongue gently over the lips, catching the slick that has begun to drip down. Above her, Pidge moans. The reality is far more pleasant. She presses her face closer, kissing the clit before pressing the flat of her tongue against the little nub.

She rubs a soothing circle into the underside of Pidge’s thigh and hums. Write your ABCs, she thinks to herself, slowly circling with her tongue before moving downwards, sucking as she goes.

Hands find her hair once again, helpfully holding it out of her face, as Pidge urges her closer. “More,” she mumbles. Words almost slurred as she shakes, “Allur- _ ah. Ah _ .”

She hums again and traces her tongue down, pausing before tentatively pressing Pidge open with the tip of her tongue.

Pidge bucks and moans in response to the sudden penetration, angling her hips to receive Allura as deep as she can go. Hands tighten in her hair and Allura, for a moment, struggles to breathe before she pulls away, panting.          

“Sorry,” Pidge gasps, “sorry, I--”

“That good?” Allura smiles.

“Y--Yeah.”

“Good.”

She’s out of practice, she surmises, but she finally finds her rhythm, tracing up and down with the flat of her tongue, nose buried against the clit. Pidge keens and gasps, wrapping her legs around Allura’s shoulders and crossing her ankles at the center of her Alpha’s back to anchor herself. Allura hums her contentment, revelling in the weight of Pidge’s weight on her, her skin alight everywhere they touch.

“Allura,” Pidge murmurs, straining against her mouth, “come here.”

The Alpha in question surges up to kiss her when summoned, her lips and chin and the tip of her nose glossy from her work and she groans when Pidge sucks at her lower lip, biting almost hard enough to bruise.

“Allura,” Pidge says again, each syllable delivered with a harsh breath. She pushes her back at arm’s length to hold her gaze. “I want you to fuck me. If you’ll have me. Please.”

Allura’s breath hitches at the request and she buries her face in Pidge’s neck; she feels her burgeoning arousal digging into Pidge’s thigh and Pidge grinds up against her in turn, desperate for friction, for a closer communion, for any and every affection Allura will bestow upon her. But she can’t deny how ardently she longs for the feeling of Allura pressing inside her, not just an ephemeral tease of her tongue but the sensation of being filled up by her lover, of being brought as close together as two people fathomably can.

“Will you?” Pidge whispers, her breath hot against the curl of Allura’s ear.

Allura’s hand trails up to grasp at Pidge’s breast, a pert and wordless response, a gesture on the edge of unrestraint. Pidge moans loudly into Allura’s ear and the older woman smiles at the simple, almost feral nature of this, of their desire.

“Yes,” she replies, bringing her knee up between Pidge’s thighs. “God, yes, I’ll fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nero! I'm so sorry this took me forever. The next chapter--as long as school doesn't kick my ass--will be up next week.


End file.
